Hello Hiroto!
by Fvvn
Summary: ketika status hubungannya dipertaruhkan oleh kapabilitas dalam menangani sebuah game RPG dress-up. Hiroto yang tidak sanggup menanggung beban pun pada akhirnya pergi meminta bantuan. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak menolong orang untuk hobi." #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Hello Hiroto!**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Rate T+ (untuk bahasa kasar)**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Warning: Highschool AU, OOC parah. Bener-bener parah, Dialog lentur seenak dengkul, author sebagai pacar Maehara—engga, becanda teehee, Maehara dan Araki beda kelas tapi satu gedung, Penyebutan nama game tertentu, merk tertentu, etc etc**

 **[Dedikasi untuk event Valentine no Jikan yay!]**

.

.

.

Percayalah, ini bukan kali pertama Hiroto merutuk dengan ponsel yang hampir dibanting dari tangannya. Bukan, bukan efek telepon putus karena kurang pulsa , SMS spam dari operator, atau SMS rempong dari mamanya yang minta pulsa. Bukan. Bukan juga efek _voice message_ dari si pacar yang bilang mogok jalan karena ada _event_ 'penting' di game yang saat ini tengah digandrunginya.

((meskipun— _yah_ , yang terakhir sering terjadi padanya. Sebab, harga diri Hiroto yang tak lebih tinggi dari seperangkat piranti di mata sang gadis))

Hiroto bermasalah dan merutuk saat ini karena dipaksa oleh sang pacar untuk ikut bermain game yang sama, dan sudah tiga hari lamanya ia kurang tidur karena _event_ terkutuk dari game yang dimaksud.

Begini, begini. Kita bicarakan semua kasusnya dengan runtut. Kalau soal lamanya Hiroto memiliki aplikasi Hello Nikki atas dasar sugesti dari si pacar _otakuntul_ , mungkin, sekitar dua bulanan ia sudah berkutat dengan game cewek itu. Ya, Hiroto memang bukan _newbie_ ingusan, tapi juga bukan veteran di game itu. Untuk game kecil yang biasa dimainkan di kala senggang, lamanya waktu yang sudah Hiroto habiskan semacam standar. Tapi memang, fakta bahwa dia anak lelaki SMA yang memainkan Hello Nikki—sebuah game berbasis RPG _dress up—_ rasanya sudah menjadi aib tersendiri.

RPG _dress up,_ atau kasarnya berarti—'main barbie'.

Hiroto dan pacarnya adalah tetangga rumah—beda sekolah. Perempuan sebaya satu komplek tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan eksistensi Hiroto dan akun _Hiromi_ -nya di game Hello Nikki. Semua disebarluaskan oleh sang pacar yang hobi pamer tapi tak pada tempatnya. Kebetulan memang Hiroto dapat cewek yang cukup akut kalau membicarakan game. Tetangga satu komplek semua di- _invite_ via _socmed_ , mau perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Semua dilakukan oleh sang pacar demi tambahan _health point_ yang tak seberapa.

Sampai Hiroto harus tepuk jidat. Pada akhirnya, tiap kali ia dan tetangga lelaki sebaya bertemu muka, alih-alih sapaan selamat pagi, Hiroto malah mendapat cengiran meledek diiringi kalimat,

"Sudah sampai _map_ mana main Nikki-nya, Hiromi- _chan_?"

Hiroto mau mati aja.

Tapi ya memang, bagaimanapun anehnya wujud pacar yang ia miliki sekarang, Hiroto tetap saja sayang—ohok—padanya. Tak peduli meski lelaki sekomplek berhenti mengajaknya main bola atau _bola_ karena Hiroto sudah punya 'barbie'. Tak peduli meski ia dikucilkan dan didiskriminasi karena seonggok aplikasi bangsat, nama sang pacar masih nomor satu di hati.

Dan inilah alasan kenapa Hiroto uring-uringan saat ini. Pengorbanannya untuk memertahankan pacar ternyata tak seremeh yang ia kira.

Pernah Hiroto memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain, dan izinnya diterima dengan catatan Hiroto berhenti menjadi pacarnya. Pulang dari rumah sang gadis, Hiroto hanya bisa menangis di antara siraman shower yang dingin.

Ajakan main Hello Nikki tak sebatas permintaan 'main' saja. Jadwal kehidupan Hiroto mulai diatur oleh sang pacar. Karena pada dasarnya Hello Nikki adalah permainan yang mengandalkan waktu, Hiroto mulai sering mendapat _misscall_ yang dialihfungsikan sebagai weker, pada jam-jam tertentu. Terutama saat ' _event_ besar' sedang berlangsung. Jadwalnya pasti mendadak ketat melebihi artis ibukota sekalipun.

Setiap tiga jam dalam harinya, Hiroto dipaksa untuk berkutat _login_ , dan menjalankan misi di dalam game. Tak peduli meski ia sedang makan, tidur atau buang air—kalau _misscall_ didapat, Hiroto harus gerak pantat menyambar ponsel yang kadang terselip di antara bantal-bantal ranjang. Dan Hiroto tak boleh lengah, sedikitpun. Atau bahkan, samasekali.

Tiga pagi ia pernah mengabaikan _misscall_ karena terlampau lelah. Dan tiga jam kemudian sang pacar menuntut _screenshot_ sampai mana game yang sudah Hiroto mainkan.

Lelaki jagung keringat dingin seraya meminta maaf, kemudian.

Normalnya—ya, tidak banyak orang yang bisa menyadari keabsenan Hiroto dalam satu sesi permainan. Tapi pacarnya yang rajin menghapal jumlah kepingan _rouge*_ yang Hiroto kumpulkan di dalam _game_ adalah masalah besar. Sebab saat kepingan itu tak bertambah jumlah, artinya Hiroto memang belum melanjutkan permainannya.

"Tapi aku lagi capek karena PR numpuk dan ngerjain semalam suntuk—"

"Halah! Kamu ngga tahu semboyan sakral para pemain? _Sleep is only for a weak_! Apa kamu lemah, Maehara- _kun_?"

"Maaf, aku memang le—"

"Aku tidak pacaran sama orang lemah!"

Telepon ditutup, dan detik selanjutnya Hiroto mengirim _voice message_ berupa teriakan kencang yang melebihi kikikkan lumba-lumba atraksi, di hari yang sejatinya belum resmi pagi.

' _AKU ANAK YANG KUATTTTTT! AKU KUATTTTTT!'_

Satu minggu _event_ berlalu bagai neraka dunia bagi Hiroto yang jadwal tidurnya direngut paksa.

.

.

.

Tersebutlah lelaki tampan mempesona dengan fitur wajah sekelas Koike Teppei, dari kelas A.

Tersebutlah lelaki jenius yang paling banyak tahu dan paling ikhlas saat membantu jiwa-jiwa yang membutuhkan atau meminta pertolongannya.

Tersebutlah lelaki piawai bak raja yang paling dicintai rakyat-rakyatnya.

Tapi itu semua bohong.

Araki Teppei, 16 tahun, ketua klub radio yang paling diincar dan dibicarakan oleh anak-anak— _karena sering menyebar gosip sialan sebagai bahan siaran_. Lelaki yang paling sering diteriaki oleh gadis-gadis dengan semangat— _untuk tidak lagi mencampuri urusan mereka_. Dan lelaki yang paling sering menyabet juara bertahan di kelas karena kepintarannya— _tapi tidak lebih pintar dari Asano yang konsisten ranking satu. Araki cuman ranking dua, lagipula. Bertahan sebagai runner-up yang paling setia._

Ya, pendek kata—walau impresi tentang Araki yang didapat tidaklah seperti ekspetasi kebanyakan manusia, Araki tetaplah lelaki dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang sering ditimpa bedak adalah saksi bisunya. Araki pelajar keras, tidak patah semangat, dan tetap berjihad menyebar gosip walau raga dikeroyok menjadi taruhannya. Araki cerdas, tidak KW—status ketua klub siaran mendongkrak wawasannya karena selalu dibiasakan membahas banyak hal random yang levelnya dimulai dari pengetahuan umum, sampai kisah picis yang tidak ada faedahnya dalam bidang akademik alias—gosip asmara.

((dan efek anak radio pula yang membuat Araki pandai bersilat lidah, serta menjadi lawan debat yang paling tidak diinginkan kedua—setelah Gakushuu Asano, sang pujangga bermulut gada))

Kebetulan, Araki adalah pria ideal yang Hiroto kenal di sekolahnya. Ideal dalam konteks, kepintaran dalam berbagai bidang. Dan kenal dalam konteks, Araki tenar.

Memang harus diakui kalau Asano adalah jawara di Kunugigaoka. Tapi Hiroto sangsi, jika anak kepala sekolah—yang gantengnya setara Edward Cullen setelah mengonsumsi Sni*cker—mampu mengatasi bidang masalah yang ia hadapi.

((lagipula tidak ada sejumput nyali yang bisa Hiroto pertahankan untuk memohon dan berlutut di depan batang hidung Asano. Lebih baik ia putus tali silaturahim dengan si pacar ketimbang putus nyawa di tangan Asano))

Jadilah di suatu siang yang cerah, saat bayi matahari tertawa dan bel istirahat bergema, Hiroto yang cerianya dipaksa, berjingkat hati-hati sampai tiba di depan tempat duduk si kacamata. Araki yang sibuk mencatat gosip penting untuk siaran selanjutnya sampai terdistraksi, tapi tak mendongak pada sosok serba oranye yang berdiri rapi di depannya.

"Siapa? Apa? Kenapa?" pertanyaan pokok macam reporter koran dilempar kepada Hiroto yang cengo, "Waktuku tak banyak. Buat sesingkat mungkin."

"Aku butuh bantuan—"

" _CUT_ ," Araki mengetuk pulpennya di atas meja, "Sisa hidupku tidak dipakai untuk menolong rakyat jelata sepertimu, tahu."

"Dengarkan dulu!"

"Shhh."

"Tapi cuman kau yang bisa bantu aku!" leher Hiroto dipanjangkan sampai maju, "Nanti kukasih apapun yang kau inginkan _deh_! Aku janji!"

"Kau pikir suap bisa menggetarkan prinsipku?"

"AYOLAHHHHH," Hiroto bergelandot bagai monyet di lengan Araki yang kaget, ilfil, "Aku akan kehilangan pacarku, kau harus bantuuuuu!"

Araki terdiam, sesaat kata 'pacar' meluncur bebas. Dilihat dari segi manapun, tampangnya cuman tampang penggosip nista, bukan konsultan cinta. Memangnya ada sepetak pun dermis Araki yang menyerupai wujud dokter boyke? Tidak. Bahkan dokter boyke bukanlah konsultan cinta.

Araki melirik sekeliling efek insting, dan benar saja—semua mata tertuju padanya, "Hentikan idiot! Lepaskan lenganku!" monyet oranye di depannya terlalu mengundang perhatian.

"Tapi bantu aku! BANTU AK—HMPPPH." kepalan tangan menyumbat total mulut bawel Hiroto yang cemprengnya sukses menggetarkan koklea. Sudahlah, najis _mugholadoh_ masih bisa dicuci pakai tanah. Untung saja Araki tahu banyak hal.

"Ikut aku," lengan Hiroto ditarik dan dibawa pergi menjauhi kursi. Pintu kelas digeser, setelahnya. Araki meletakkan lengan sembarang di pundak lawan bicara. Melanjutkan dengan berbisik mesra, "Akan kudengarkan keluh kesahmu dan akan kubantu kalau ada manfaat yang bisa kudapat."

Pintu kelas ditutup tegas. Dua sosok adam yang saling merangkul, menghilang. Kejaran berpasang mata masih membuntuti pintu, menunggu waktu mengganggu.

Sungguh, Araki yang gengsi tak ingin rugi. Bahan gosip baru? Bisa jadi! Hiroto yang malang bisa menjadi sasaran _bully_ selanjutnya.

Tapi sayang, harapannya tak semulus ekspetasi.

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Araki menatap rendah ponsel pintar sewarna gigi yang disodorkan Hiroto di depannya, "Sepertinya aku buang-buang waktu."

Layar ponsel bergambar gadis Nikki ditepis kemudian. Hiroto menjerit saat ponsel mental dan jatuh di rerumputan, "Hei!" seraya melompat harimau menerkam ponsel yang malang. Ia lalu berbalik badan, menatap Araki yang sudah berdiri dari duduk dan hendak pergi, "Dengar dulu sampai selesai!"

"Dengar apa? Fakta kalau kau suka main game cewek kayak gitu?"

"BUKAN! AKU NGGA SUKA TAHU," Hiroto menggeleng liar—bahkan ia lupa memperkenalkan diri, dan Araki pun lupa menanyakan nama si rakyat jelata, "Tapi cewekku sangat suka game ini!"

"Lalu?"

"Dia nggak mau pacaran denganku kalau aku nggak mau main game ini!" oh sungguh, syarat yang pelik sekali, "Percayalah, cewekku memonitor setiap tiga jam dan setiap level yang kulalui di game, yang dalam kata lain—AKU HARUS TERUS MAIN SUPAYA DIA NGGAK PROTES!"

"Kok kau mau saja pacaran sama orang gila?" sambar Araki cuek, bokong bersandar hangat pada dinding. Kelihatannya niat pergi sedikit hilang, bahan gosip menunggunya untuk dirampungkan, "Kau idiot atau apa?"

"Aku cinta dia tahu! Masih tanya lagi!"

Araki mendengus, meremehkan—kalau boleh jujur. Bocah di depannya yang saat ini tengah merengek soal game cewek bisa jatuh cinta selugu itu?

"Haha—" si kepala klorofil menatap tak berselera, "Kalau begitu, masalahmu kelar. Mainkan terus game itu."

"Tidak segampang itu!" Hiroto mengejar, menahan tangan Araki. Wajahnya memelas—kalau boleh dibandingkan, mirip anak tapir yang kelaparan. Oh, Araki benci dengan binatang, "Masalah terbesarku saat ini, aku cape—"

Jeda hening tak juga diinterupsi. Alih-alih kembali menggerakkan bibir, Hiroto malah mingkem total.

"Jadi, masalah utamamu?" Araki bertanya, memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. Memaksa bibir Hiroto untuk kembali bicara.

"Aku cape," ulangnya, tidak tahu malu.

Oke. Araki tak memusingkan diri untuk merespon, alih-alih, pivot hendak meninggalkan sebatang mahluk dengan tubuh yang lebih tegang daripada tambang.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Jangan pergiiii!" Hiroto yang getol melompat menjadi beban yang memeluk kaki suci Araki, "Kau tidak tahu game macam apa Hello Nikki itu! Araki! Hei!" kali pertama namanya dipanggil, Araki membesarkan lubang hidung. Kepalanya menoleh, dingin— _Berani sekali si kutu kupret memanggilku tanpa embel-embel_ , "Asal kau tahu—main Hello Nikki itu butuh butuh butuh perjuangan besar!"

Bola mata berputar. Araki jelas, menyepelekannya. Hiroto yang sadar dianggap rendah, buru-buru menjelaskan, "Terutama saat _event_ besar terjadi! Setiap tiga jam sekali kau harus main ini untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal!" Hiroto ngos-ngosan masih dalam posisi koala bergelayut, "Sebentar lagi, _event_ itu akan kembali datang dan mencuri jam tidurku yang berharga! Cewekku ngga suka kalau aku bolos satu sesi sekalipun!"

"Oh ya?" Araki melipat tangan, menepis cuek segala casciscus yang baru saja Hiroto ucapkan, "Lalu, kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Membantuku memainkan game ini secara _shift_ —"

"HA." Araki menyerobot, sukses membuat jantung Hiroto copot dengan suara gong-nya, "Sekarang aku tanya, apa hubungannya kapabilitasku dengan game cewek seperti itu? Kau meremehkanku atau apa?" sambungnya terdengar jengah. Tubuh Hiroto yang habis terpental lekas melengkung lusuh sebagai reaksi.

"Tapitapitapi … kau pintar—tidak, kau jenius!" Hiroto menjilat sekuat tenaga, "Pasti cepat mengerti dan beradaptasi dengan game _fashion_ ini. Bahkan Asano—yang setiap festival kebudayaan sanggup berkeliling sekolah dengan celana pantai tanpa baju sekalipun—belum tentu paham dengan _game_ ini!" entahlah apa hubungannya. Sembari mengorek kasus pribadi Asano, apapun Hiroto hujankan agar Araki merasa superior. Dan memang tidak salah, Araki paling senang dirayu—terutama menyangkut kepintarannya atau keunggulannya dibanding Asano. Lihat saja bibir kerucut di balik telapak tangan yang mesem-mesem ditahan. Butuh kekuatan lebih bagi Araki untuk menjaga harga diri yang sejatinya receh karena puja-puji, "Lalu, selain itu, kudengar jadwal tidurmu sangat sedikit karena dipakai untuk belajar keras. Jadi uh—mungkin waktu malammu bisa kau gunakan untuk main game ini juga. Setiap sesi tidak akan lama kok, hanya sepuluh menit untuk setiap tiga jam. Dan hanya dalam waktu seminggu sajaaa. Dimulai dari besok tapi hhuhu! _Event_ -nya sudah mulai besok!"

"Jadi maksudmu, dengan asumsi permainan 24 jam, aku kebagian jatah main ini dari 6 sore sampai 6 pagi selama seminggu penuh?"

"YA! Kau cepat mengerti ya, aku senang!" Hiroto mengangguk semangat, "Kalau tugas dibagi dua, kita pasti bisa! Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Enak saja," rijek diterima datar, "Kau pikir aku mau begadang sembari ngurus permainanmu?"

"Memangnya kau mau membantu _shift_ siang dengan memainkan game ini di tengah pelajaran?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah fiks mau membantumu?"

"Memangnya kau mau punya kuburan sempit?"

Hiroto balik bertanya sembarangan, masih dengan wajah _puppy_ dibuang. Araki menajamkan alisnya, "Kau pikir kau kenalan Tuhan?" dan ekspresi melankolis lawan didapatnya.

Sebenarnya, niat Araki untuk mencari gosip lekas padam di detik Hiroto menjelaskan permintaan tolongnya.

Dan sungguh, permintaan yang tidak mudah karena waktu adalah uang. Jika ia akan membantu lelaki ini dengan mengorbankan waktunya, maka harus ada balasan setimpal yang bisa Araki dapatkan. Araki ogah rugi bandar.

Berhubung ia paling senang mengerjai orang ganteng, Araki ingin membuat Hiroto kapok sudah bersosialisasi dengannya. Mumpung cita-citanya untuk belagu di depan Asano belum kesampaian. Dan mumpung ada material hidup yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimacam-macamkan.

"Jadi—kau tega denganku? Hiks."

Araki menggigit dinding bagian dalam mulut, sorot masih angkuh.

"Oke, oke. Aku bantu," mendadak terompet malaikat berbunyi di telinga Hiroto yang bergoyang. Semudah itukah? "Tapi, _semisal_ aku akan membantumu, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai balas budi?" pergerakan joget riang dari sisi Hiroto mendadak pakem saat pertanyaan itu diluncurkan, kemudian.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Maksudku, kau tahu—aku tidak menolong orang untuk hobi."

Sungguh, Hiroto sudah mengantisipasi permintaan seperti ini,

"Err—apapun yang kau inginkan mungkin?" kemudian Hiroto meralat dengan suara kecil, "Asal harganya di bawah dua ribu yen."

"Ck. Tidak sepadan sekali."

"Kasihanilah keuanganku, bunggggg!" Hiroto balas protes, "Di rumahku nggak ada pohon uang yang bisa dipetik sembarangan!"

"Nyet. Kau minta tolong selama seminggu penuh dan balas budinya cuman dua ribu yen? Itu sih namanya kurang ajar."

"Namaku Maehara tahu! Maehara Hiroto!" protesannya bertambah, "Aduh, memangnya kau mau apa sih…"

Araki nyengir, krispi. Untuk apa kemampuan melobi yang sudah diasah selama menjadi anggota hingga diangkat sebagai ketua klub radio kalau bukan digunakan pada saat-saat seperti ini?

"Aku mau Godiva sekotak besar." Araki melipat tangan, menjawab dengan songongnya.

"Apa itu?"

" _Googling_ sana," Araki membalas cuek. Kelakuannya mirip senior MOS dengan lagak full enigma, tapi sebenarnya cuman malas bicara saja, "Berikan aku Godiva lusa, atau bantuan gagal."

Lambaian tangan ringan ditujukan pada Hiroto yang masih bengong di tempat. Araki menghilang lebih cepat daripada lalat yang terbang menghindari pukulan.

Hiroto lantas membuka layar ponsel, kemudian. Memastikan tanggalan dan kapan jatuh tempo yang dimaksud Araki.

Hari ini 12 Febuari. Biji mata cokelat menganga lebar.

.

.

.

Dan semakin nganga saat melihat daftar harga Godiva yang dimaksud.

Tahu bola bekel? Godiva seperti bekel yang dihargai seribu yen, sebuah. Cokelat sekali caplok—yang sudah tidak mungkin sekali bisa mengenyangkan rasa lapar. Hiroto sempat melihat harga sekotak via internet yang maha-tahu-segalanya. Dan harga menembus 25 sampai 100 dollar. Sungguh—tidak mengerti apakah cokelat ini dibumbui dengan lelehan emas?

Melupakan fakta bahwa Araki meminta cokelat di hari valentine, Hiroto lebih fokus dengan masalah _'bagaimana-caranya-mengakali-agar-dua-ribu-yen-bisa-menjadi-Godiva-sekotak-penuh'_. Haruskah Hiroto merampok? Atau menjadi buruh cuci seminggu penuh di toko cokelat demi Araki? Kalau ada yang mau menerimanya sebagai pekerja _sih_ , Hiroto mau saja dibudaki.

Pagi-pagi sebelum jam pertama dimulai, Hiroto sudah muncul di ambang pintu kelas A, mencegah Araki untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" belum apa-apa si kacamata sudah emosional. Di depan pintu keduanya bersitatap panas, menghalangi akses masuk kelas.

"Uhuk, c-cokelatnya," Hiroto memuntir ujung rompi macam gadis tingting, "Kau ingin cokelat yang bagaimana? S-sebutir cukup?"

"Kau kira aku semut yang kenyang dikasih sebutir cokelat? Kurang ajar."

"Kalau dua butir?" Araki menatap makin dingin, menghinanya. Bibir Hiroto bergetar di salah satu ujung, "K-Kalau begitu, antara sebutir Godiva atau sebatang besar cokelat lain?"

"Sekotak besar Godiva."

"OH AYOLAHH. Ini pemerasan namanyaaa," Hiroto bergelayut pada dada Araki yang penuh celah. Celaka, si monyet kembali cari masalah, "Tidak adakah alternatif lain? Hei? Hei? Aku bisa bayar dengan tubuhku kalau kau mau!"

"Jangan kegeeran!" Araki memukul kepala oranye yang menempel di dadanya dan berbicara sembarangan, "Tubuhmu bahkan tak lebih berharga daripada sebutir Godiva!" Hiroto tersambar petir sejadi-jadinya. Araki yang terlalu literal, sungguh, tidak bisa diajak bercanda, "Sekarang kutanya, memangnya siapa yang paling butuh saat ini, HA?"

"Uh. Tapi, tapi … apakah—" latar bisik-bisik mulai tertangkap mata. Kedua mahluk yang menjadi objek tontonan tak menyadarinya, "—Kau serius tidak ingin mengasihaniku?"

Araki mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya. _Emangnya elo siapa?_

Hiroto di hadapan sudah duduk bersimpuh, menunduk bak rakyat kecil.

"Kalau kau bisa memberiku sesuatu yang lebih mahal dan tidak ternilai, boleh saja."

 _Itu sih namanya bukan keringanan! Dasar materialistis akut!_

"Kalau tidak bisa aku takkan membantu apapun."

"B-Bisakah kau kasih _clue_ hal seperti apa yang mahal dan tak ternilai yang kau inginkan di samping Godiva?"

Araki mengelus dagu, berpose sok mikir, "Hm—coba kulihat. Mungkin videomu joget Gee dengan cosplay _bunny girl_."

"…"

Hiroto sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah Araki penggencet sadistik atau murni _otaku_ yang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.

Ia tak bertanya apapun lagi setelahnya. Hanya pergi dan tak menoleh lagi.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat Hiroto kembali mendatangi sangkar sang penyelamat. Bukannya ia maso minta disiksa, tapi Hiroto mampir murni untuk menjelaskan sistem permainan kepada Araki dengan lebih mendetail. Tak peduli kesepakatan belum final, yang penting maju terus pantang mundur, ia galakkan.

Dimulai dari login, sampai _map_ Hello Nikki terpampang di depan mata, Araki menyerap segala informasi yang diberitahukan kepadanya.

"Hiromi?" dan di antara segudang pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa dikeluarkan, fokus Araki justru jatuh pada nama akun yang Hiroto pakai. Wajah sang kasanova yang kasmaran memerah bagai tomat matang.

"Jangan menatapku! Cewekku yang ngasih nama itu!" tentu saja mengelak, mati-matian.

"Terserah." Araki tak peduli mau itu bohong ataupun benar. Ia sudah mengambil alih ponsel, mencoba permainan yang sesungguhnya mudah tapi menyebalkan.

Araki menutup layar game, kemudian. Menatap Hiroto dengan wajah serius yang pernah ia keluarkan seumur hidupnya, "Asumsikan aku jadi membantumu. Apa kau yakin bisa memberiku Godiva besok, eh? Atau kau mau cosplay dan joget-joget sebagai gantinya?"

Terjemahan dari _'Apakah kau bisa membayar jasaku yang mahal, bung?'_

"A-aku akan berikan cokelat!" Hiroto meneguk ludah, "Nanti sebelum pulang, aku akan mampir lagi kesini untuk menyerahkan ponselku padamu. Aku mohon mainkanlah gamenya dengan serius hari ini, aku takkan bohong, aku janji akan memberimu cokelat, besok!"

Araki meralat, "Godiva."

"Iya, iya! Godiva!"

Hiroto tak berencana untuk bohong, hanya menyiasati dengan rencana yang baru saja terpikirkan di kepalanya.

Tiga kali ia mampir ke kelas Araki.

Dan kunjungan yang ketiga diakhiri dengan kondisi dimana keduanya keluar dari kelas bersama. Berjalan bersama hingga berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah tanpa sepatah kata. Araki membawa pulang ponsel Hiroto dengan tenang, dan Hiroto berlari kencang menuju distrik pertokoan yang menjual aneka ragam cokelat sebelum matahari tenggelam sempurna.

Berharap apa yang diincarnya masih tersisa.

.

.

.

Ya, Hiroto memang memegang ucapannya. Sebutir Godiva ia lelehkan di atas wajan—garisbawahi, sebutir—bersama sekotak cokelat lain, yang dioplos demi kemaslahatan dompetnya. Secara teknis, cokelatnya bisa dibilang Godiva _kan_? Biarlah Hiroto berkorban tenaga sedikit. Walau seumur hidup ia tak pernah bersentuhan dengan kompor untuk kepentingan orang lain, bukan berarti Hiroto buta dalam urusan tata boga.

Ibunya mengintip dari balik dapur, tak berniat mengganggu ataupun bertanya mengapa di malam buta anaknya bersusah payah membuat cokelat sehari sebelum valentine tiba. Hanya jepret foto sekali yang ia lakukan diam-diam terhadap punggung sang anak sebagai barang bukti, sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan dan kembali ke kamar. Apron hijau berenda rupanya cocok juga membungkus tubuh Hiroto yang masih berkembang.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup, Araki tak pernah sekalipun berangkat sekolah lalu menyambangi kelas orang untuk kepentingan yang bukanlah miliknya. Hiroto adalah orang pertama, yang mejanya ia jajah, bahkan sebelum lelaki oranye itu tiba. Kaki bersilangan angkuh, duduk di kursi yang bukan miliknya. Araki memilih untuk tak peduli dengan pandangan sekitar.

Hiroto kemudian datang dengan wajah yang ceria seperti biasa. Dan makin ceria saat ia lihat si kacamata sudah _stand by_ di depannya.

"ARAKIIII!" jeritnya bak kawan lama. Ponsel yang sempat menjadi fokus Araki diabaikan sesaat. Hiroto mendekat tergesa-gesa, "Bagaimana semalam? Kau lakukan semuanya? Kau tidak macam-macam dengan pacarku _kan_? Ia tidak marah padamu _kan_?"

Hiroto meluncur duduk sembarangan di atas meja, menatap lawan bicara dengan harap-harap cemas. Araki tidak basa basi, terlalu malas menjawab semuanya. Menyerahkan ponsel begitu saja, meminta Hiroto untuk memeriksa 'kerjaan'nya langsung. Hiroto menyambar, menggulir layar dengan semangat menggebu. Kepingan _rouge_ bertambah banyak. Chat dari pacarnya semua dibalas dengan santun, dan _misscall_ beruntut memenuhi _history_ , seperti biasa. Hiroto tersenyum lebar.

"Aaaaaah, Terimakas—"

"Pacarmu memang orang gila," interupsi dari Araki yang mulai mengaduk tas dan mengeluarkan lembaran kertas. Hiroto masih bertanya-tanya melihat pola tingkah lawan bicara, "Saat kuminta kombinasi baju macam apa yang bisa menghasilkan rating S untuk misi 089 dan 085, dia langsung mengirimkan _screenshot_ 5 gaya setelan untuk setiap misi. Aku cocokan dengan yang ada di lemarimu, tapi tidak banyak yang sama karena kau pemain baru dan _item_ -mu hampir semuanya murahan," Araki mendengus kesal, "Kubeli beberapa _item_ yang berguna dari koin yang dikumpulkan. Kupakai gems yang menumpuk sia-sia untuk mencari _item_ yang cukup krusial. Lalu kucocokkan lagi dengan petunjuk dari pacarmu, kuimprovisasi sedikit supaya sesuai dengan suasana lemarimu. Lalu kubuat catatan supaya lebih mudah diklasifikasi dan hasilnya—lima misi di event ini, kau bisa pakai seperti ini," kertas ditampar di atas meja. Iris tanah mengekor takjub, "Semuanya dapat S. bisa kau gunakan secara kombinasi supaya presentase _rouge_ jatuh lebih besar." Araki ngoceh sampai berbusa, memamerkan hasil catatan yang ia buat hanya dalam satu malam. Menguap. Tak memerhatikan binar cerah yang terpancar dari biji mata Hiroto yang menatapnya dan entitas kertas di genggaman secara bergantian. Tangannya bergetar hebat, kemudian.

"Eh oi!" Araki bangkit saat Hiroto yang emosional melompat dari meja dan memeluknya dengan emosional, "Apa-apaan _sih,_ idiot!"

"TERIMAKASIH BANYAK HHUHUHUHU! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! AKU BERHUTANG BUDI PADAMU KAWAN HHUHUHU!" suaranya makin kencang, membuat malu nenek moyang. Penontonnya pun berjajar makin ramai, "BERKAT BANTUANMU, SEMALAM AKU BISA TIDUR NYENYAK ,TERIMAKASIH BANYAKKK!"

"…OI! Maehara!" kali pertama Araki menyebut nama itu, tangannya menggapai kerah belakang seragam lawan, menjauhi wajah Hiroto dari wajahnya seperti mengangkat kucing dari leher, "Kita bicarakan ini di luar." Araki bangkit dan lelaki oranye diseret, kemudian. Tas yang dikepit di ketiak Hiroto bahkan belum sempat ia letakkan di atas mejanya.

Udara semakin dingin, tapi destinasi mereka tak pernah berubah. Selalu di taman belakang yang kondisinya sepi pengamat. Hiroto terbatuk sejenak karena kerah seragam yang mencekik sepanjang penyeretan. Hampir tergolong tindak penganiayaan total kalau saja Hiroto dan kepolosannya melupakan jasa-jasa apa saja yang sudah Araki lakukan untuknya, dan harga dirinya.

"Bisa tidak _sih_ kau tidak histeris seperti tadi?"

"M-Maaf aku terlalu senang bhuhuhu!" Hiroto kembali bersimpuh, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali—di depan Araki yang lagi-lagi belagu bak raja minta dicium di bagian kaki, "Maaf!"

"Tidak usah cium-cium kakiku dasar masokis!"

Atau tidak. Araki masih punya belas kasih—sepertinya, "Sudahlah. Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum bertindak. Tch." dasi dan seragam dibetulkan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Araki hendak melenggang pergi sampai teriakan melengking kembali mengudara tak diinginkan.

"OH IYA COKELATMUUU!" Hiroto mengaduk tas dengan semangat. Mengambil salah satu kotak yang sudah dibungkus sampul biru macam video purnu. Ada pita merah yang memberi aksen dengan simpul kompleks. Araki berjengit, tidak paham kenapa orang di depannya repot-repot membungkus sampai serapi itu, "MOHON DITERIMA!" Hiroto bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk dalam. Fokus Araki kembali disadarkan.

Tidak—ia melotot kaget. Araki tidak ingin Hiroto menyerahkan cokelat itu sekarang. Rencananya tidak begini. Araki ingin membuat si anak monyet membungkuk di kelasnya, nanti. Dan diperlakukan seperti sedang menyerahkan _honmei choco_ , setelahnya. Ia ingin Hiroto ditertawakan di kelasnya, bukan seperti ini!

"Simpan dulu—"

"TERIMALAH PEMBERIANKU YANG SEDERHANA INI!" bahkan desing pesawat jet kalah cemprengnya dengan teriakan Hiroto yang mengudara.

"Simpan—"

"TERIMALAH! KUMOHON!"

"Sim—"

"ARAKI- _SAN_!"

Entah bagaimana tingkat kengototan berbanding terbalik dengan penolakan yang ingin diucapkan oleh Araki. Ck, ia paling benci dengan orang keras kepala yang sulit diberitahu.

"ARAKI- _SAMA_! TERIMA—"

"OKE OKE!"

Pada dasarnya, desakan sanggup membuat Araki merasa mual dadakan. Baiklah, ia mencoba untuk lapang dada atas kegagalannya yang membuat Hiroto malu di depan anak kelas A. Mendadak, ia ragu apakah Hiroto masih punya rasa malu yang tersisa dibalik serabut nadi itu.

Kalau sudah begini, rencana kembali seperti awal. Ia akan menggunakan kisah cinta si monyet ceria untuk bahan siarannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hiroto harus jadi target _bully-nya_. Waktu belajar Araki yang dipangkas brutal untuk melayani pesan-pesan berantai si cewek posesif harus terbayarkan!

 _Huh_. Araki mendengus seraya mengulurkan tangan. Kotak cokelat kini berpindah tangan. Sejujurnya ia ragu bahwa kotak berukuran sedang yang ada di genggamannya saat ini murni berisi Godiva. Araki pikir, Hiroto menyumpal isinya dengan remasan koran supaya terlihat penuh. Ya, licik sekali memang kalau itu benar.

Sayangnya tidak. Bungkus dan isi sesuai ukuran. Tapi Araki bengong sesaat cokelat berbentuk bunga sebesar telapak tangannya terpampang di depan mata. Dan oh—apakah ia melihat namanya diukir dengan kanji sempurna di bagian tengah bunga?

"…Oi. Apa-apaan ini," suara rendah menyelubungi aura dingin yang memancar, mendukung cuaca saat itu, "Aku tidak minta cokelat masak kualitas rendah!" kritiknya pedas.

"I-Itu Godiva kok! Godiva yang kucairkan!" Hiroto tergagap menjawab. Tatapan dingin masih bertahan, meruntuhkan kebohongan yang sudah direncanakan Hiroto sedari malam, "…maaf. Cokelatnya kuoplos dengan merk lain."

"HA. Berani sekali kau." Araki tertawa meledek, "Kau bahkan mengukir nama lengkapku sejelek ini," berani taruhan, ia berbohong demi gengsi yang setinggi awan, "Sampai segini saja level sogokanmu? Hm? Kau tidak tahu seganggu apa pacarmu itu? HM?" Araki menggoyangkan kotak cokelat di tangannya. Terlihat tidak peduli.

"Tapi—susah payah aku membuatnya untukmu. K-Kau bilang aku bisa bayar dengan hadiah yang tak ternilai," sampai sini, Araki menarik alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah membuat cokelat untuk cowok seumur hidupku. Makanya ng—pemberianku bisa dianggap tak ternilai."

"Menggelikan." memang sialnya Araki, ucapannya selalu tajam. Hiroto yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi pun akhirnya mencoba pasrah.

"K-kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tetap membantuku sampai seminggu penuh…"

Sisi emosional Hiroto kembali berenang ke permukaan. Lelaki oranye membungkuk lusuh. Riak wajah menyerupai bulan runtuh. Sedang Araki persis martabak pecah. Ekspresinya lebih berantakan daripada meses tumpah.

Sebenarnya ia tidak merasa kasihan samasekali. Serius—peduli setan mau Hiroto guling-guling di comberan atau di depan rumahnya. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa, saat iris tanah membentur matanya, Araki seperti dihisap, dan sisi kemanusiaannya seolah ditarik keluar dengan paksaan yang cukup besar. Oh Tuhan, sihir macam apakah.

Melihat Hiroto yang putus asa saat ini membuatnya seperti sedang menyaksikan nenek-nenek yang kehujanan di jalan setelah malam pertamanya gagal terlaksana. Galau sekali, demiapa.

Araki membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat. Terkutuklah bibirnya yang bergerak tak sesuai koordinasi otak. Terkutuklah tangannya yang sembarangan peluk-peluk mahluk berbatang di depan pandang.

"Jadilah budakku, kalau begitu."

"Huh?"

Hiroto mendongak, tersentak.

Ada aroma anggur yang tercium dari tengkuk dan rambut Araki yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Tapi bukan pihaknya saja yang terlihat kaget dominan.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya? Uh—Araki?"

Kacamata di hidung Araki merosot sejenak.

.

.

.

Hiroto pasti bercanda!

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bercanda!"

Araki memekik, mengetahui sosok Hiroto yang sudah merayap mendekatinya di pagi buta. Rumah berlainan arah bahkan tak menjadi halangan, Hiroto di persimpangan sudah menunggu, siap menyemir sepatu dan membawakan tas Araki yang elegan.

"Habis … aku tidak punya pilihan. Cuma tenaga yang bisa kudedikasikan untukmu." Hiroto tersenyum, mencoba lapang. Mencoba menyenangi hati majikan.

Ponsel dikembalikan kepada pemilik seharusnya. Di saat yang sama, Araki memijit tulang hidung, bersumpah bahwa ini kali terakhir ia berurusan dengan si rambut jagung dan game online-nya yang menghisap ketentraman jiwa.

"JANGAN BEGITUUUU!"

Tapi respon berapi selalu didapat, tiap kali Araki berusaha untuk memutus hubungan di antara mereka sebelah pihak. Pelukan maut di jam tujuh pagi di depan pintu kelas bukanlah pertanda bagus bagi Araki yang peduli dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Tukang gosip kena gosip? Amit-amit cabang bayi!

"Kau sudah janji padaku! Aku juga sudah janji akan melayanimu dan menuruti apapun yang kau mau! Aku tidak peduli sekasar apapun perlakuanmu aku bisa menahannya asal seminggu ini aku bisa tidur! hhhuhuhuhu!"

 _Si brengsek ini—menambahkan keterangan yang tidak perlu!_

Maka jadilah, Araki terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Ketika wajah bodoh cengengesan yang terlihat tak punya beban itu muncul, perseteruan panas berkobar tanpa akhir. Araki ngotot tidak butuh pembantu yang tak sesuai Standar Nasional Jepang. Tapi Hiroto ikut ngotot menawarkan diri—

"Kalau kau tidak bantu, aku bakal ganggu dan bakal duduk dipangkuanmu sepanjang jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris nanti lho!"

"Kenapa malah ngancam dasar sialan!"

Dengan ancaman idiot dan kondisi dimana massa berkeliling memerhatikan, Araki merasa tindak Hiroto sudah mencapai batas kriminil yang melecehkan kehidupan!

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan cokelatku, kemarin! Enyahlah!"

"TAPI AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI BUDAKMU DAN AKU MAMPU!" tampang bangga yang tidak diperlukan, terpancar, "Aku janji, Araki! Kasih aku kesempatan satu kali lagi!"

"KAPAN AKU MINTA YANG SEPERTI ITU?"

"ARAKI NO BAKAAA!" Hiroto lepas kendali dan bertindak seperti tokoh komik romantis picis milik adiknya, "SECEPAT ITUKAH KAU LUPA DENGAN KEJADIAN KEMARIN? HIKSSSS!"

" _NINE ONE ONE! NINE ONE ONE!_ " Araki sungguhan lupa kalau ia masih tinggal di Jepang.

.

.

.

"Aku cowok loyo. Aku cuman cowok loyo. Cowok loyo—" Hiroto yang tak semangat, meletakkan kepala di atas meja sambil merapal mantra, pada keesokkan paginya, "Katanya cowok yang sudah loyo tidak dibutuhkan lagi hikshikshiksss!"

Satu pertanyaan sederhana dari teman sekelas yang cemas, dan Hiroto sukses menumpahkan emosinya tanpa henti, "AKU DIPUTUSIN PACARKU AAAAAAA! SEMUA SALAH ARAKIIIIII!" gebrakan meja dan tendangan kaki yang kekanakkan bahkan tak bisa dihentikan oleh Sugino ataupun Nagisa yang ingin menenangkan. Awalnya mereka kasihan, tapi kemudian perasaan simpati tumbuh menjadi emosi karena Hiroto terus merajuk setengah jam nonstop, sampai bel berdering dan Karasuma masuk ke kelas. Kalau bukan karena diancam akan dilempar keluar dari jendela, Hiroto mungkin takkan diam seketika.

Kabar titid menyebar lebih cepat daripada gerakan tangan Pak Koro saat menyita gravure foto koleksi murid didik. Di hari yang sama, berita itu sampai di telinga Araki yang sosis guritanya meluncur dari mulut setengah terbuka. Bukan—bukan karena anak kelas E yang bermulut ember pecah, tapi Hiroto sendirilah yang membuat kondisinya semakin parah. Berjalan ke toilet dan kantin sekolah dengan wajah suram sambil mengucapkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang tentang 'Aku loyo', 'semua salah Araki', dan 'Pacarku tidak mau memaafkanku dan kembali lagi padaku'. Entahlah—bagaimana bisa ia merapal tiga kalimat inti dengan kecepatan statis dan pergiliran yang sama persis seperti dari rekaman kaset.

Setelah Araki lepas tangan dan meninggalkan Hiroto bersama urusan ngegame-nya (sebelah pihak, tentu saja), Lelaki kasmaran itu lantas terpuruk dan mengalami banyak hal buruk.

Ponselnya kini bersemayam nyaman di dalam tas, tidak dikeluarkan sedari jam pertama karena urusan penting sudah tak ada.

Ponsel Araki meluncur, mengikuti sosis yang jatuh di bawah selangkangannya.

Hello Nikki menjadi Goodbye Nikki.

Si penggosip Araki menjadi si bahan gosip Araki.

"Jadi, ada kabar katanya gara-gara kamu ngajak Maehara selingkuh, dia jadi loyo dan gak bisa bangun lagi sama pacarnya terus diputusin."

"ANJING."

Araki sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mulai mengurai benang kusut dari mana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Rouge** : istilah chip yang biasa dikumpulkan pada saat event Hello Nikki dan bisa ditukar jadi baju yang diincar.


End file.
